Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse
by jmolly
Summary: Ein Moment der Leidenschaft führt zu einem Albtraum für E&B. A&J nicht hilfsbereit. BD. Tribut zu Stephanie Meyer und Summit.
1. Chapter 1

**Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse**

**A/N: Dies ist eine Übersetzung von „Unforeseen Events".**

**Autorin: jmolly**

**Übersetzung: bananacupcake09**

**Disclaimer: Copyright-Verletzung nicht beabsichtigt. Rechte an Twilight gehören Steph M.**

**Kapitel 1: Alice treibt uns in den Wahnsinn**

EDWARD

Für gewöhnlich verging die Zeit langsam in meinen Augen, jetzt hingegen raste sie an mir vorbei als wäre sie inexistent. 25 Tage, 25 Tage bis Bella meinen Namen annehmen würde und für immer mein sein würde. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise veränderte Bella mich, ich hasste mich nicht mehr so sehr wie früher, als sie noch nicht in mein Leben getreten war. Schritt für Schritt begann ich mich selbst mit all meinen Makeln zu akzeptieren. Jedoch mit manchen Situationen umzugehen fiel mir selbst jetzt noch schwer teilweise, vielleicht war es einfach meine Nervosität.

Die Hochzeitsplanerin, meine Schwester Alice, normalerweise sehr lebendig und lustig trieb uns alle in den Wahnsinn. Die großen Sachen waren alle erledigt, aber jetzt stunden die kleinen Dinge an. Das Tempo, welches sie an den Tag legte und dann auch noch von uns verlangte war irrsinnig und machte sich klar bemerkbar, denn niemand in der Familie hatte noch Nerven für auch nur Irgendetwas. Mittlerweile nannte ich sie einfach nur mehr ‚Boss'. Sie war ein angsteinflößendes kleines Monster das mich so viel rumkommandierte, dass ich gar nicht mehr wirklich darüber viel nachdachte.

Heute Morgen war einfach nur ein Parade Beispiel. Ich, in Armani und Bella in einem Kleid in das sie normalerweise keine zehn Pferde reinkriegen würden. Dann zerrte sie uns zu irgendeinem absurden Feld und schoss Fotos von uns wo ich euch garantieren kann, dass Charlie mich höchst wahrscheinlich erschießen wird. Alice, versicherte uns natürlich, dass diese Art von Hochzeitsfotos der letzte Schrei wäre und wir keines Falls darauf verzichten könnten. Wahrscheinlich würden wir diese Foto-Session eines Tages bereuen aber Alice meinte, dass wir eines Tages ihr sehr dankbar dafür wären.

Als wir wieder zu Hause waren verbrachten Alice und Rosalie eine Ewigkeit damit zu entscheiden welche Fotos am besten geworden wären, wie man dieses oder jenes Bild noch perfektionieren könnte und so weiter und so fort… Bella und ich nutzten die Zeit in der meine Schwestern mit den Fotos beschäftigt waren um uns etwas zurückzuziehen und etwas Zweisamkeit zu genießen.

Gerade als Bella und ich dachten, dass wir uns ungestört aus dem Staub machen konnten, hielt uns Alice auf. Wir hatten uns die ausgewählten Bilder noch nicht angesehen, weder unsere Meinung dazu geäußert. Es machte wohl den Anschein als ob wir unsere wohlverdiente Pause erst bekommen würden nachdem wir uns auf ein passendes Foto für die Verlobungs-Annonce geeinigt hätten.

Gelangweilt rollte ich meine Augen, Bella war auch nicht gerade begeistert und hungrig so nebenbei. Sie hätte schon vor Stunden etwas essen sollen. Ich wollte meiner Schwester schon fast mal deftig meine Meinung sagen als Bellas Handy klingelte.

Danke Herr Gott, dachte ich mir. Doch in diesem Moment begriff ich mit Nichten, dass unvorhersehbare Ereignisse dabei waren in Gang gesetzt zu werden welche uns beiden einen Tag schierer Folter bescheren würden.

**Thank you bananacupcake09, for translating this into German for me. Readers? I always answer reviews. Somehow, with bananac's help, I will respond to your reviews. I have a little German, but not I am not fluent. Thank you for reading :) Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2: eine zweistündige Folt

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Twilight gehören Steph M, Verletzung des Copyright ist in keinster Weise beabsichtigt.

Autorin: jmolly

Übersetzung: capitaine-awesome

Kapitel 2: eine zweistündige Folter

Edwards POV

Bellas Handy klingelte und sie ging gleich beim ersten Klingeln ran. Es war Angela, Bella entspannte sich. Vielleicht konnte sie ja auch in die Zukunft sehen. Angela hatte nämlich die Vermutung, dass Bella wohlverdienter Weise etwas Erholung nötig hätte und rief an um zu fragen, ob Bella und ich sie und Ben vielleicht ins Kino begleiten wollten. Endlich hatte Gott unsere Bitten erhört!

Ich nickte enthusiastisch und Bella sagte Angela zu. Bellas Erleichterung war ersichtlich, auch meine Stimmung hob sich sofort. Die reine Vorstellung des Szenarios ein paar ungestörte Stunden mit meiner Verlobten und unseren Freunden zu verbringen erschien mir wie der siebte Himmel.

Alice natürlich, versuchte uns die Vorfreude zu vermiesen indem sie wiedermal den Kontroll-Freak raushängen ließ. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob dieses Double-Date wirklich so entspannend wird wie du es dir vorstellst. Du würdest deine Zeit besser zu tun, wenn du dich hier bei mir nützlich machen würdest."

Sie musste scherzen, denn was könnte stressiger sein als ein ganzer Tag mit Ihr – dem Brautjungfernmonster?

Bella und ich plauderten unbekümmert. Die Nacht war genauso ereignislos wie der nächste Morgen, nach einem frühen Mittagessen fuhren wir nach Port Angeles, wo wir uns mit Ben und Angela verabredet hatten.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen wenn wir uns vorher informiert hätten welchen Film wir sehen würden, doch keiner von uns beiden hatte sich deswegen auch nur ansatzweise Gedanken gemacht. Bella und ich warfen einander panische Blicke zu, denn unsere lieben Freunde hatten sich für den neuesten Sommerblockbuster entschieden. Das war der Film den jeder Hormon – gesteuerte Teenager gesehen hatte, eine heiße Sommerromanze, die die Hirne dieser kleinen Freaks verrücktspielen ließ. Eigentlich war das die Art von Film die Bella und ich präventiv mieden, denn wenn man bedenkt, dass wir vorhatten jungfräulicher Weise auf die Ehe zu warten, war es nicht wirklich nötig dem Ganzen auch noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Auf eine derartige Probe unserer bis jetzt befolgten Vorsätze hatte ich keine Lust. Bella versuchte ihre Aversion Angela gegenüber zu äußern: „In dem Film geht's heiß zu, oder?" Bella errötete wie eine Tomate. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich.

Normalerweise konnten wir uns auf Angela verlassen auf die gegebenen Umstände Rücksicht zu nehmen – heute jedoch nicht.

„Komm schon, Bella! In ein paar Wochen bist du eine verheiratete Frau! Lass mal etwas locker!" Angela nahm Ben bei der Hand und ging zum Ticket Schalter vor. Bella und ich sahen uns einen Moment lang an und in einer gewissen Weise erinnerte mich ihr Blick an das eines Rehs bevor ich es attackierte. Gerne hätte ich gewusst wie mein eigenes Gesicht wohl aussah. Gemeinsam schritten wir zum Ticket Schalter als ob es der Gang zur Todeskammer der Volturi wäre.

So viel zu einem stressfreien Nachmittag. Warum hatte ich meiner Schwester keinen Glauben geschenkt?

Den Film durchzustehen war eine reine Folter. Die zweifellos fabelhafte Handlung war spannend, verführerisch und der Höhepunkt war eindeutig die Liebesszene, welche sich für pornografisches Material qualifizierte.

Bella und ich verbrachten die vollen zwei Stunden damit, dass wir versuchten vorsichtshalber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand voneinander einzuhalten. Bella war damit beschäftigt sich zwanghaft M&Ms reinzustopfen, doch das lenkte mich nicht wirklich von ihrem sehr sehr kurzen Rock oder ihrem weißen Tanktop ab, was ihre Kurven exzellent betonte. Ihr Körpergeruch, vermischt mit Pheromonen war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Ich gab mein Bestes, mich zusammenzureißen, doch zehn Mal lieber hätte ich es mit einer Horde wilder Vampire aufgenommen, als meiner äußerst attraktiven Verlobten zu widerstehen. Angela und Ben fiel natürlich auf wie unangenehm uns die Situation war und kicherten. Was für Freunde!

Endlich war der Film zu Ende und wir konnten beruhigt durchatmen. Angela und Ben schlugen vor den restlichen Tag in Port Angeles zu verbringen und vielleicht noch auf einen Happen essen gehen. Bella jedoch, lehnte eilig ab unter dem Vorwand, dass wir Alice gegenüber noch eine Verpflichtung wahrzunehmen hätten. Ang und Ben belächelten einander, natürlich wussten sie, dass es nur eine miese Ausrede war, aber sie versuchten uns nicht umzustimmen. Daraufhin ließ ich in Gedanken ein kleines Stoßgebet los.

Bella und ich hatten dringend etwas Abstand nötig.

Darauf bedacht Körperkontakt zu vermeiden unternahmen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang dem Gehsteig entlang, bis wir uns endlich wieder beruhigt hatten und über die Situation lachen konnten.

Wir machten uns auf den Heimweg, denn Charlie war sicher schon am Verhungern.


End file.
